Tomo and Scribbles
Tomo is a female Snapper Dragon in Flight Rising. She is found in the Trading Post, and asks the player ten trivia questions about the site per day. For each question that is answered correctly, Tomo will award the player 300 Treasure. Tomo has traveled from the Shattered Plains to the Ashfall Waste and has learned all kinds of things in her quest for knowledge. Unfortunately, she seems to have some trouble recalling things exactly. She knows the answer, she just has trouble getting from point A to point B in a timely manner. The player can help her to speed up this process. This is why when the player gets an answer wrong, she can correct them. Scribbles is a mischievous Fae Dragon who is tasked records down the information on paper for Tomo before the Snapper chisels it into stone. However, he always deviates from his task with other pursuits (like drawing Tomo instead of writing the facts). This results in the player needing to visit the pair of dragons every day until they're finally able to get the facts right for Tomo's tablet (which never actually happens). Tomo's Trivia Tablet Answers Below is a list of questions and their answers.http://flightrising.com/main.php?board=gde&id=1128248&p=mb To find the answer you're looking for press "Ctrl" + "F" and type the question. Some questions appear on the site with several different sets of answers. This is why some of the below questions have two or more answers. ---- 'General Site Trivia' The object of the Higher or Lower fairground game is... * To guess whether or not the right card will be higher or lower than the left card. What is the gold limit required to max-out Lucky Streak in the Fairgrounds? * 75,000 When does the Marketplace have a chance to restock? * Every 5 minutes How much of a dragon’s image may an accent cover up? * 30% or less If you provide Swipp with a handful of Lucky Stars and Juneflowers, which item will he trade you in return? * Tickled Hyacinth Parent dragons may not share ancestors or relatives within how many generations in order to be eligible for breeding? * Five What will the element of a newly hatched dragon be? * The element of the nest Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Bone Fiend and Cranial Helmhorn: * Fiendish If you provide Swipp with a handfull of Crumbling Leather, which item will he trade you in return? * Tan Bandana If you provide Swipp with a handfull of Herdbeast Hooves, which item will he trade you in return? * Tawny Antlers Swipp will trade a Crown of Bones in exchange for which of these? * 250 Bone Fragments Swipp will trade a mystic bark mask in exchange for which of these items? * Cedar Logs and Squirrel Skulls What seasonal fur coat is represented in the official Tundra breed art? * Summer Coat. Which of the following is not a real achievement? * Level 25 - 1 Dragon * Trading an item with Swipp Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Golden Idol and Gilded Crown: * Gilded Flight Rising's main form of earned currency is called: * Treasure. This item allows a player to paint their own dragons in their favorite art program: * Skin Blueprint Which of the following is the tundra dragon Pinkerton known to wear? * Glasses and an Hourglass What is the name of the mirror dragon who runs the festive favors shop? * Joxar What are vistas? * Forum Avatar Decorations When are dragon eggs ready to hatch? * The day after the fifth incubation period. How can one obtain crimson silk apparel? * They are a trade offered by Swipp To celebrate its first anniversary, Flight Rising released what type of food items? * Cakes Which of these materials is the Soft Lightweaver Idol made of? * Silk What fairground activity involves assembling a puzzle? * Jigsaw A flight achieves dominance if: *They have the highest ratio of exalted dragons per active clans at the end of a one-week period. What is the maximum number of eggs you can get in a single nest by breeding two dragons of the same species? * Four How can a player boost exaltation payout? * All of the these. What fairground activity involves clearing groups of three or more bubbles from the screen? * Tidal Trouble Which of the following dragons does not work at the trading post? * Joxar This dragon is a sibling of Pinkerton: *Crim This dragon sets up his cart at the trading post, and is always eager to make a trade: *Swipp Where is the Scrying Workshop located? * Spiral Keep What fairground activity is themed after the Lightning Flight? * Shock Switch What fairground activity involves matching pairs of tiles? * Runestones of the Arcanist What fairground activity uses 11 elemental tiles +11 dragon themed tiles? * Runestones of the Arcanist What fairground activity is themed after the water flight? * Tidal Trouble Which of the following is NOT obtainable from Swipp? * Red and Gold Flair Scarf What element will your newly hatched dragons be? *The element of your lair Swipp will trade a darksong face mask in exchange for which combination of items? * Haunted Stone Orb and Ancestral Incense Swipp will trade an Autumnal Wreath in exchange for which combination of items? * Sand Creeper and Gold Ore Swipp will trade an Emerald Green Satin Tunic in exchange for which combination of items? * None of these ** (unless Moth-Eaten Rug and Emerald Webwing are listed) What color dragon is Swipp the Swapper? * Swamp and Sand Which of the following materials is the one Tempest Spire engineers dislike the most? * Magnetite If you provide Swipp with a handful of Crumbling Leather, which item will he trade you in return? * Tan Bandana The Flight Rising Developer Q&A is called: * Words on the Wind Which species has been an ally to dragons for years beyond counting? * Dunhoof Centaurs Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Cog Frog and Scroll Case: * Clockwork What type of gathering can occasionally turn up unhatched eggs? * Scavenging Swipp will trade journeyman satchels in exchange for which of these items? *Moldy Leather and Rotting Leather Which of these dragons is not a courier? * Selene Swipp will trade a Sakura Flowerfall in exchange for which combination of items? * Blushing Pink Rose and Sakura Owl This silk coloration cannot be purchased in the marketplace: * Crimson Where can you find Ancestral Incense? * Scavenging The Steampunk Apparel Sets do not contain the following piece: * Pantaloons This scavenged object smells like... Rum? That's odd. * Sparrow Skull What is the maximum amount of apparel a dragon may wear at once? * 16 pieces. Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Skycat and Cloudy Wings: * Cloudy Without buying any upgrades, how many pieces of apparel can each dragon naturally equip? * 6 The coral here roots deep into the dried marrow of gargantuan bones left behind from an ancient battle in a forgotten era: * Fishspine Reef The Hewn City is Subregion of which Domain? * Sunbeam Ruins Who is the Pearlcatcher with the cauldron? * Baldwin Which gathering profession is needed to find a Darktouched Chimera * Scavenging What is my name? * Tomo 'Breed Related' Which of these breeds has the longest breeding cooldown? * Coatle This dragon species is nomadic, following ancient looping paths known only to their respective clans: * Snapper Dragons What is the breeding cooldown of a ______ dragon? * Coatl - 35 days * Fae - 15 days * Guardian - 15 days * Mirror - 15 days * Pearlcatcher - 20 days * Ridgeback - 20 days * Skydancer - 25 days * Spiral - 20 days * Tundra - 15 days * Wildclaw - 35 Which of the following dragon species has a thick fur coat that they shed each summer? * Tundra Dragon What breed of dragon hates water but only eats seafood? * Ridgeback Which of the following abilities are Aviars capable of? * Gliding What sort of dragons might a Guardian take as their charge? * There is no criteria. What notable feature about themselves do physically male Guardians take pride in? * Their beards. What dragon species is native to the Fishspine Reef? * Guardian Dragons Where do Coatl dragons originate from? * Ashfall Waste Which of the following dragon species do not possess a mane? * Spiral Dragons Which dragon breed has a 25-day breeding cooldown? * Skydancer Which dragon breed has excellent olfactory memory? * Tundra A _____'s diet consists of: * Coatl - Seafood * Guardian - Seafood, Meat, Insects, and Plants * Imperial - Seafood, Meat, Insects, and Plants * Mirror - Meat and Seafood * Pearlcatcher - Plants and Insects * Ridgeback - Seafood * Skydancer - Plants and Insects * Snapper - Plants and Seafood * Spiral - Insects and Meat * Tundra - Plants * Wildclaw - Meat Which of the following dragon species have feathered wings? * Skydancer Dragons This dragon species has a native language that consists of humming tones: * Coatl Dragons This dragon species is known for their protective instincts: * Guardian Dragons What are the breeds of the dragons featured in the site's top banner? *Guardian, Fae, Mirror Which breed does not speak common Draconian? *Coatl Dragons of this species bleach to white when they become deathly ill: * Coatl Dragons This dragon species is known for savagery and large roaming packs that can grow into swarms * Mirror Dragons This dragon species originated from Emberglow Hearth: *Coatl Dragons This dragon species is known for tying itself into knots when agitated: * Spiral Dragon Which breed has a difficult time communicating with fae dragons? * Coatl Which of the following dragon species builds their lairs of magically cured tree sap? * Fae Dragons Dragons of this flight are considered tricksters. * Shadow Flight Which of these traits about Ridgebacks are true? * An intense dislike of water. From which region does the Mirror dragon species originate? * The Abiding Boneyard The male of which breed boasts a magnificent beard? * Guardian Which of these breeds can be obtained from unhatched elemental eggs? * Tundra Dull coloration is a sign of ill heath in what dragon breed? * Coatl Which of the following dragon species is land-bound? * Snapper Which of the following dragon species borrows from their neighbors without permission? * Ridgeback Which of the following is a "limited" dragon breed? * Imperial Which dragon breed never sleeps? * Snapper What is the maximum amount of heads an emperor dragon may possess? * 11 What type of dragon has many heads? * Emperor Question: Which dragons have large, sensitive eyes that they use for nocturnal hunting? * Spiral Which breed is an option for your custom progen, the starter dragon you receive at the start of the game? * Tundra When bored, Spiral dragons will do what, out of frustration? * Tie themselves in knots. Which species is known for monotone speech, lacking inflection? * Fae Which of the following dragon species has branched horns, like antlers? * Imperial Dragons 'Gene/Color Related' Which secondary gene has the highest chance of being passed down when bred against another gene? * Basic. Which of these genes was sponsored by a patron in the Flight Rising Kickstarter? * Seraph Which gene is a primary, secondary, and tertiary? *Basic Which of the following is a primary gene? *Clown *Iridescent *Ripple *Speckle *Tiger What type of gene is clown? *A primary gene What type of gene is iridescent? *A primary gene What type of gene is ripple? *A primary gene What type of gene is speckle? *A primary gene What type of gene is tiger? *A primary gene Which group of genes affects the appearance of a dragon's wings? *Secondary Genes Which of the following is a secondary gene? *Current *Eye Spot *Freckle *Seraph *Shimmer *Stripes What type of gene is current? *A secondary gene What type of gene is eye spot? *A secondary gene What type of gene is freckle? *A secondary gene What type of gene is shimmer? *A secondary gene What type of gene is seraph? *A secondary gene What type of gene is stripes? *A secondary gene Which of the following is a tertiary gene? *Circuit *Crackle *Gembond *Underbelly What type of gene is circuit? *A tertiary gene What type of gene is crackle? *A tertiary gene What type of gene is gembond? *A tertiary gene Which of the following is an official color outcome for a dragon? *Emerald *Gold Which of the following is a possible color outcome for a Flight Rising dragon? *Avocado *Ice *Lemon *Magenta *Purple *Stonewash Which of the following is both a type of flower found in apparel and a possible color for a dragon? *Violet Which of the following is not a possible color through breeding? *Grape *Seaweed *Snowflake *Tiffany Which of the following options is not a color possibility on Dragons? * Ice 'Familiar/Monster Related' The scales of this cobra will stand on end when agitated, creating an impressive mane. * Maned Cobra In which venue can one encounter an Umberhorn Qiriq? * Scorched Forest In which venue might one encounter a Poisonous Toridae? * Mire At which stage do you receive 20 gold for bonding with your familiar? * Tolerant Which of the following familiars is not a gathering exclusive item? * Celestial Antelope In which venue might one encounter a Dark-tufted Sparrowmouse? * Training Fields Which creature calls harpy’s roost home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? * Blue Tang Hippogriff This enormous decopod releases millions of tiny bubbles from its carapace to ward off predators. But really, who is afraid of bubbles? * Gaseous Megashrimp No one is entirely sure what these creatures sound like. * Tourmaline Vulstal Which sprite is not a holiday familiar? * Rainbow Sprite What is the value of a Black Dwarf Unicorn's horn? * Trick question: It is worthless! The crystals of Vulstals drop off as the creature grows. This familiar is capable of filling a hoard with riches: * Spinel Vulstal This solitary species of bee lives in coastal areas. It is known for burrowing into desiccated pieces of coral: * Coral Carpenter This rodent is no more flammable than any other: * Ember Mouse Iridescent Scalebacks may be swapped at Swip's Swap Stand for 75 of this trade item: * Reflective Fish Scales Companions for your dragons are found in what sub-section of the marketplace? * Familiars Which creature calls the sandswept delta home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? * Greatshell What type of gene is bumble? * Trick question: it is a familiar. What is the chest you receive when your dragon has fully bonded with its familiar, causing it to awaken? *A Gilded Chest Red-Breasted hainu flocks call this territory home: *Bamboo Waterfall Where would you encounter a Mistwatch Shellion? * Mire A playful and mischievous familiar. These creatures will often sneak into dragon lairs and abscond with shiny bits of treasure * Grey River Flight This cannibalistic snail produces a powerful venom * Blue Dragon Reef Snail A number of Winter Wolves never lose their summer colors. These individuals are uncommon and generally smaller than their snowy-coated brethren * Black Wolf This unicorn has lost its magic. Its once shining coat is dull. The horns of these unicorns are worthless. * Black Dwarf Unicorn This familiar can be gathered through the hunting skill: *Grasslands Trunker Baku claim this territory as their own, and fight to defend it: * Bamboo Waterfall In which venue might one encounter a Blackwing Croaker? * Mire In which venue might one encounter a Glowing Pocket Mouse? * Training Fields (and sometimes the forums) In which venue might one encounter a Brilliant Psywurm? * Mire In which venue might one encounter a Yellow Sparrowmouse? * Training Fields Which familiar is able to walk both the physical and ethereal plane? *Baku Which creature calls the mire home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? * Heartred Croaker, Scythe Kamaitachi Which creature has evolved to have 6 eyes, yet is completely blind? * Hooded dodo The stripes along this cave gecko's hide become bio-luminescent when it senses danger. Not nature's proudest moment, there. * Cave Gecko Which of the following familiars is retired? * Red-Footed Akirbeak * Boolean * Earth Sprite * Light Sprite In which venue can one encounter a bumble? * Training Grounds This distinctive moth has deep reds and purples running through it’s leafy wings. Its difficult to classify as purely flora or fauna. * Amaranth Moth Which enemy drops fishscale baskets in the coliseum? * Tengu This familiar has set aside the staff of war as to take up the staff of healing, which one is it ? * Longneck Mender Luna Mith patrol this territory, providing a challenge for new warriors: * Training Fields In which venue does one encounter a Cardinal Hippogriff? * Harpy's Roost This murderous bird is blind save for the large, ominous eye on its chest: * Death Seeker In which venue might one encounter a Maren Ambusher? * Kelp Beds This Beastclan prepares for battle by ingesting special tonics designed to make their blood poisonous. * Maren Coliseum/Battle Related Which of the following creatures may appear in Boreal Wood? * Maned Rasa Dreameaters claim this territory as their own, and fight to defend it: * Bamboo Waterfall What is the level 25 venue? * Kelp Beds Skydancers start off knowing what Coliseum moves? * Meditate and Contuse A coliseum venue is a location inside the coliseum that dragons may battle in. Which of the following is a coliseum venue? * The Training Fields * Woodland Path * Scorched Forest * Sandswept Delta * Forgotten Cave * Bamboo Falls * Waterway * Arena * Boreal Wood * Harpy's Roost * Mire What is the name of Light's special ability? * Enamor What is the name of Wind's special ability? *Disorient What is the name of Fire's special ability? *Sear What is the name of Nature's special ability? * Evenom What is the name of Shadow's special ability? * Shroud What is the name of Lightning's special ability? * Shock What is the name of Earth's special ability? * Fossilize What is the name of Plague’s special ability? * Contaminate What is the name of Water's special ability? * Drown Which creature calls the training fields home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? * Coral Carpenter Which of the following apparel items can be found as a Coliseum drop? * Duneglider Cape Which of the following battle stones grants your meditate ability a 50% chance to generate twice as much breath? * Discipline Which coliseum ability has a chance to send incoming spells back to their source? * Reflect 'Food Related' The Brilliant Bobtail Squid conveys its emotions through bioluminescent displays. Which emotional display has never been observed by a dragon? * Happiness True to its name, this plant's leaves are favored as snakes due to their sweet, cooling taste. * Minty Jadevine What creature can infect dragons with gembond? * Onyx Cobra Which of the following is a food item indigenous to The Southern Icefield? * Jumbo Shrimp This mysterious urchin appears only when the situation is most dire, never mind what that means. * Tuxedo Urchin Which of these ant species can be found in the world of Flight Rising? * Pharaoh Ant Known for staying awake for days on end. * Perching Java Sparrow Which bug has the ability to levitate? * Hardshell Which of the following IS NOT a food item? *Amber-Trapped Mosquito * Breed Change: Pearlcatcher * Darktouched Chimera * Fossilized Fish * Giant Sand Dollar * Moldy Leather * Pine Logs * Silver Ore * Small Legbones * Squirrel Skull * Tiny Feathers * Unhatched Ice Egg Serrated beaks are a byproduct of fighting emerald webwings in the training fields. What type of item are serrated beaks? *A meat item This sparrow can fly amazingly high, only to pass out from lack of oxygen. They tend to be short lived and squishy. * Zephyr Sparrow Most dragons don't mind the sharp edges of this plant; the sweet taste is worth a little pain! * Sugary Prickleaf Eating this food item may tickle the back of a dragon's throat, causing them to sneeze: * Yellow-Tinged Featherduster This rare food item is sometimes served when dragons are trying to impress one another: * Golden Reefprince The food item Light's Breath is worth how many food points? * 2 While this variety of apple is sweet, the dragon it was named for was bitter. * Granny Smith Apple Which of the following is food for a tundra? * Strawberry. 'Holiday Related' What month does _______ take place in? * Flameforger's Festival - August * Mistral Jamboree - March * Rockbreaker's Ceremony - November * Wavecrest Saturnalia - April What is the name of the 2013 Starfall Celebration holiday gear? * Archivist's Spellscroll Which theme do June 2013 - May 2014 festival familiars share? * Sprites In what month does no Elemental holiday take place? * December What was the 2013 Thundercrack Carnivale Holiday Gear? * Electrician's Power Pack What is the name of the 2013 Crystalline gala holiday gear? *Frigid Fugitive's Shackles What is the name of the 2014 Trickmurk Circus holiday gear? *Tricktrouper Crown What is the name of the Mistral Jamboree 2014 Holiday Gear? *Windbound Plumage What was the one of the retired apparel items from the 2013 Starfall Celebration? *Starseer Armband Which of the following is an elemental holiday currency? * All-Seeing Shroom * Bladed Flatleaf * Charged Sprocket * Deepearth Geode * Eternal Snow * Glowing Ember * Giant Sand Dollar * Immaculate Tablet * Magical Shard * Messengers Scroll * Shimmering Pinecone Which theme do June 2014 - May 2015 festival familiars share? * Bears What was the theme of the familiars that came from Marva's Hats in April 2013? * Rabbits What is the name of the ________ Holiday? * Ice - Crystalline Gala * Shadow - Trickmurk Circus * Wind - Mistral Jaamboree * Water - Wavecrest Saturnalia * Nature - Greenskeeper Gathering * Light - Brightshine Jubilee * Lightning - Thundercrack Carnivale * Fire - Flameforger's Festival * Arcane - Starfall Celebration * Plague - Riot of Rot * Earth - Rockbreaker's Ceremony What is the name of the 2013 Riot of Rot holiday gear? *Boneyard Tatters When is the Festive Favors shop NOT open for business? * Flight Rising Anniversary 'Flight/God Related' Rotrock Rim is an subregion in which flights territory? * Plague Which Deity slumbered on the very top of The Pillar? * The Lightweaver The volcanic upheaval and smoke caused by the Flamecaller in the First Age was the catalyst for: * The creation and expansion of the Southern Icefield. Dominance is tallied on which day (FR Time)? * Saturday Which elemental flight is known for its passionate metalworkers? * Fire Which dragon god is the eldest? * Earthshaker What is the name of the ______ Domain? * Ice - Southern Icefield * Shadow - Tangled Wood * Wind - Windswept Plateau * Water - Sea of a Thousand Currents * Nature - Viridian Labyrinth * Light - Sunbeam Ruins * Lightning - Shifting Expanse * Fire - Ashfall Waste * Arcane - Starfall Isles * Plague - Scarred Wasteland * Earth - Dragonhome The elemental leader of the _____ flight is named: * Ice - Icewarden * Shadow - Shadowbinder * Wind - Windsinger * Water - Tidelord * Nature - Gladekeeper * Light - Lightweaver * Lightning - Stormcatcher * Fire - Flamecaller * Arcane - Arcanist * Plague - Plaguebringer * Earth - Earthshaker How many times has the Arcanist brought forth "the end of the world?" * Twice Scrolls and relics are the favored treasure of dragons from which Flight? * Light Which deity doll is made of exceptionally soft animal hide? * Furry Icewarden Puppet The Tidelord's domain is said to have how many currents? * One Thousand Where does the Tidelord reside? * Spiral Keep What color eyes do Plague dragons have? * Red What are the official colours of the Windsinger? * Seafoam/Spring/Aqua Which of these is a flight? * Arcane To reach the top of the Pillar of the World, the Arcanist had to: * Climb During which age was the Gladekeeper born? *Third Age These two dragon gods are considered sisters due to their creation from the same event: * Plaguebringer and Gladekeeper. Which dragon god was the first to leave after the shattering of the World Pillar? * Stormcatcher Which deity was not among the first four to shape the world? * Shadowbinder Where does the Arcanist use the Eye of Many Lenses? * The Observatory Which deity created imperials? * Lightweaver Which flight values the pursuit of truth and knowledge above all else? * Light Which of the following is a subregion of the Ashfall Waste? * Molten Scar The four dragon gods that shaped the world are: * The Earthshaker, Flamecaller, Windsinger, and Tidelord. Reference Category:Shop Category:NPC